


未来

by AEada



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEada/pseuds/AEada
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	未来

在感觉快要失去意识的最后一点时间里，亚修的思绪逐渐恍惚，与英二相识、相熟、相伴的画面就如老电影一般在一片黑暗中安静地播放。

耳边响起了微微的嘈杂声，像从脑海的画面中发出的，又像是有人在很远的地方大叫，亚修想要回应，但是此刻自己已经动弹不得，尽管想要发出一些声音，结果却是连一句呻吟也做不到。

亚修感觉再次见到亮光已经过了很长时间，刺眼的阳光将他从虚幻的空间拉扯出来，亚修眯起眼睛，隔着牢笼似的护栏，看见窗外成群飞起的白鸽，晃晃悠悠，缓慢地拍打着翅膀，却还是奋力的向着高空飞去。

门被打开了。“亚修……”辛的声音仿佛是从另一个空间传来，每个字就像虚幻的颗粒一样，飘进了亚修的大脑。

“亚修……感觉怎么样……一周了……”那声音还是很不真切，虚无缥缈得浮在空中，故意让人抓不住。他想回答辛自己感觉很好，却听不到自己的声音，不过感觉到了自己有动嘴的动作，辛也露出了放心的表情，那应该是确实有说出来的。

是什么严重的后遗症吗？亚修在心里隐隐有些疑惑，但也并没有很放在心上。

随后在医院的日子里每天也有人来看望他，马克斯一家，警察大叔，或是那些与他并肩作战的小弟和朋友。再然后，英二冲了进来，直扑床边，双手撑着床沿好像要把他看穿似的地盯着，嘴巴半张，却一个字都没吐出来，亚修心里调侃了一句：“哥哥，照你这语言能力退化速度，你可要叫我哥哥了。”英二看着他又气又乐，结果还是绷不住，两人一起笑了出来。

时间好像又被按了加速键，亚修感觉自己又只是睡了一觉，就到了出院的日子，在英二的提议下，他决定离开这个曾经的噩梦，前往日本定居。“在地狱门口逛了一圈，如果再不顺着自己的心意活下去的话，那可真就对不起自己了。”在机场马克斯一边说着往他的背猛力一拍，差点把他推进安检门的同时又把他送入医院，亚修回头给他比了个中指，便头也不回的揽着英二向前走去了。

感觉又过了很多年，亚修和英二一起走了大半个日本，在春天的樱花树下赏樱，在夏天的夜空下打西瓜，在秋天的风中牵手，在冬天的雪里拥抱。亚修也已经可以说得一口十分流利的日语，从最开始面对女孩子们蹩脚的英文无所适从，到现在熟练地牵起英二的手用日语对她们“谢谢”，虽然之后总是会收获英二脸红的怒视。

英二有时会感叹，还好有遵守承诺，带亚修来到了日本。亚修听后却总是会拿着信放到英二面前，清一下嗓子，然后开始大声朗读。信上面还留有那一天的血迹，都已经风干成了棕褐色，亚修想，还好那天得救了。英二收起气急败坏的表情，慢慢地走向亚修，说，是啊，感谢神让你现在还在我的身边。然后在黄昏的尽头拥抱了他。

就像是大梦初醒，所有的感觉一瞬间回到了亚修的身体里，伤口带来的剧痛好像要把整个人都撕裂，每呼吸一次都是对肉体的折磨，可是亚修现在连蜷缩的力气也没有了，手脚也如放入冰水，除了寒冷感觉不到其他。亚修甚至可以感觉到意识的流失，他看到黑暗中有光亮忽闪忽闪，像是在招手叫他过去，他仿佛又听到英二用那独特的叫法喊他的名字：“A——sh！”英二总是喜欢拖长前面一个音节叫他的名字。

如果跟着那道光走的话……

突然间，图书馆里响起了嘈杂的声音，所有人围在一起拥成了一个圈，在那中心，是一位带着安心的微笑、仿佛只是熟睡的男人。


End file.
